When the Lute is Broken, (Sweet Tones are Remembered not)
by porgury
Summary: Tris and Four were dating when they were at college, but Four left her after he graduated, without telling her why. Five years later, Tris becomes a famous writer. With the help of Christina, she is ready to move on. Yet fate crosses their paths of lives again. Never had Tris thought she would meet him in a ball. To her, it's unexpected; but to Four? Maybe it's not?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Lute is Broken, (Sweet Tones are Remembered not)**

**S****ummary:** Tris and Four were dating when they were at college, but Four left Tris after he graduated, without telling her why. Five years later, Tris becomes a famous writer in the world. She hasn't seen him for five years and with the help of Christina, she is ready to move on. Yet fate crosses their paths of lives again. Never had Tris thought she would meet him in a ball. To her, it's unexpected; but to Four? Maybe it's not? **(Part 1)**

**A/N:** I don't own the Divergent trilogy! This is my first Divergent fanfic! So please be nice to me, but any constructive criticism is appreciated!

She stares at the dark sky through the half transparent purple curtain. Dim lights are reflecting on the building opposite, indicating a storm is about to come.

"What a day!" she silently thought. No longer being able to update her novel, Tris stands up from her chair; walks in front of the French window, looking down at the pavements. There're a bunch of people hurrying by, not willing to wasting a second in slowing down.

"They're just like some hardworking bees that desperately want to get their daily work done- inspiring, but stupid. They'll never get to experience the life, which is indeed the most necessary thing in our whole life journey." Tobias once said. Tobias… Even mentioning his name makes her heart ache. It's been a long time since she has met him. That night is exactly the last time she saw him. That night is also the day he broke her heart by breaking up with him without giving her a reason. He just dragged her aside, telling her they didn't work. He talked to her in a way more like giving an emotionless statement than a private conversation. She guesses that's the worst part of this frustrating mess. She doesn't understand how he could be so impassive even after all their three-year friendship, let alone the two years dating. Back then, Tris always felt content of her life: had a lot of friends, straight A, and a brave and handsome boyfriend. Mostly all the things you could dream about when you're in college, she had a fair share of them.

The funny thing is, life is always an unpredictable dream. It could ruin all the pure beauties in an instant, leaving you freezing, nailing yourself to the spot, watching them fading away as if they were only some illusions that exist in your mind; and at last, you would be stifled by the fact that you can't do much about it.

She somehow suspects his leaving has something to do with his father, but then again, why couldn't he just tell her? She knows how his father treats him. It's not a shame to want to get far away from his father; everyone will do that if he is in Tobias' shoes.

Though she never admits it loud, Tris really misses him. She misses his deep blue eyes, his short black hair, and his typical smirk. The way he laughs, the way he walks, the way he talks; even the way he frowns his eyebrows when he can't figure out a question replays in her head again and again whenever she isn't occupied by other things.

"I must be crazy. Why can't I get rid of him?" She groans.

"That's because you still have feelings for him, baby girl."

Startled by the voice, Tris turns to the person. "What the hell, Chris! You scare the hell out of me! When did you come in my office?" "When you're staring down the street?" Christina chuckles, settling down the sofa. "You were zone out."

Tris sighs in defeat. She looks down at the floor. "I can't forget him. That's all."

"Look, Tris, I know how badly you miss him-" "I don't _miss _him! I just can't forget him!" Tris interrupts her rudely without a second thought. Chris being Chris, always knows when she's lying. So she arches her eyebrows. Heat immediately rushes on Tris' face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Christina gives her a reassuring smile. "It's OK. Everyone has his frustrating moments. But to be honest, I hope you could move on. We both know that Tobias is gone. You haven't dated with anyone for like, four years. So, next time Will and I head to the bar, you're coming. You're not staying at home, hiding your head behind the laptop." "No set up?" Tris squints up at her suspiciously. "Nope. As long as you promise to come. I want you to be happy, that's all." Tris' lips curves into a smile. "I promise."

"Now, I have some excellent news for you!" Christina exclaims excitedly. "Your latest novel _Too Late_ is listed on The New York Times Best Seller List. NO.1! Most of the critics think highly of your work." Tris' face lights up. "Wow." Christina laughs, while tapping furiously on the tablet. "One of the most famous critics, Conrad Baron comments, I quote, _Raven is not only a writer, but also a creator. __S__he creates a new and breathtaking world in front of us. It__'__s not just a story about family, love, __friendship__ and destruction. __I__t__'__s more like she throws a question to us: what will you do when you find out all the things you believe in are not real? __H__ow will you react when more and more lies reveal and they finally lead you to mistrust? __T__his book is __definitely__ worth reading._"

Tris grins widely and give Christina a hug. "Thank you. For what you've done for me." Without Christina, she wouldn't have achieved her dream. "You're welcome! I'm your _best friend_ and your book manager! Besides, you don't need to thank me; you yourself earn this. You deserve this, _Raven_ or _Six_." Raven is the nick name Tris earns from her readers, because of her novel _the Raven __series_, which were sold out in most of the bookstores within six hours on the first day. And that's why she has another nickname, Six.

Christina beams. "Oh, one more thing, you've got an invitation to the art charity ball held by Jeanine Matthews. It's in Tahiti in next Friday." "The Matthews Medical Co.?" "Surprise!" "Well, that's Jeanine Matthews! One of the most famous Dr. in the world! How could I not surprise!" Tris stands up. "And I get to see her, the company's CEO, in the flesh! OMG, this is so great! I like her since I was a kid! She is very generous and diligent! She donates to help the poor build their houses and offers them jobs, and she often sends doctors to do the physical examination tests for them for free! Oh, Chris I'm so happy!"

Christina jumps up from the sofa. "Well, I'm happy for you too! But now, we're going to have our dinner first. Then, we'll go shopping for next week." Tris pouts. "I already have a wardrobe of clothes." "I can get you much better ones! You're going to meet Jeanine Matthews remember? Come on, let's go."

With that, Christina drags her away.

She is very grateful that at least when everyone is separate for work after graduation, she still has Chris. Chris is the one that holds her back no matter what happens. She knows that. She wouldn't have got over the emotional breakdown caused by Tobias Eaton if Christina hadn't been by her side. So when Christina eventually managed to pull her out of her sadness, she has already understood that Christina would be her life-time friend who she should care and love; who she should support and protect with her life.

Because that is what friends for, caring and supporting.

**A/N:** So please share your thoughts? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**When you can no more Hold me by my Hand**

He jerked awake when he hears the alarm of his clock. Turning around, he automatically stretches his arms to turn it off. He sits up slowly while blinking his eyes to adjust the light. Faint shine streams though the window, gleaming on the marble floor.

He rubs his face with his hand; then makes his way to the bathroom. Taking a cold shower to clear his mind is really a good choice for now. As the cold water runs down, it drives away his sleepiness, which allows him to think of the things that should be done today.

But there's not much specific something he needs to handle since today is his day off. He just finished a three-month mission in Berlin yesterday. Though it was not a high-risk mission, it was kind of a long term mission. So anyway, Max, the leader of Dauntless, gives him a two weeks holiday. "Nice work, Four. You're always good at these undercover missions. You deserve a good rest." He said, patting his shoulder.

In most of his time, he is either running a mission or sitting in the control room monitoring the Divergent Hub. So it's normal that when he finally takes his break, he doesn't know exactly he wants to do.

After finishing his laundry and house cleaning, Four heads to the home gym underground. Hardly has he wrapped his hand when his phone rang. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he throws the bandage on the small table on the left side, glances at it to decide whether he should take it or not. Maybe he is dedicated to his work, but that doesn't mean he likes to be disturbed on his spare time. "Damn it, Zeke." He murmurs, unwillingly picks up the phone.

"You'd better have a good reason."

"Oh, hi, hello to you too, Four." Zeke replies sarcastically.

Four groans. "Why are you calling?" "I know you are free today. How about hanging out tonight? There's a new bar two blocks away. Shauna and Uriah will come." Four shakes his head though he knows Zeke can't see it. "For the record, I am not the biggest fan when it comes to bars, or alcohol, or hanging out." "Oh, come on, _Toby_, live a little! It's not like that all of us can have a day off at the same time everyday! And for the record, I know you don't _hate_ alcohol or hanging out at all. Now that you said you don't want to go to a bar, we just need to have a plan B. Huh, how about we hang out at your house? It's perfect!" Four frowns. "But, I –" "No, don't 'but' me, Four. That's the final. OK, I'll call them. See you at around eight." "And don't call me To-" Zeke hangs up.

Sighing unbelievingly, Four tosses his phone on the mat. "Great!" he pouts his face ironically.

But what Zeke said is true, though. As a field agent of the secret government organization, Divergent, he barely has free time.

There're five departments in Divergent. Amity, Candor, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. Amity is in charge of the hospitals. Agents in Amity are trained to take care of the injured. Candor interrogates suspects and prisoners. The candors are called as "walking detector", for they can tell whether you are lying no matter how hard you try to hide the facts. While the Abnegation handle all the paperwork and help the Amity if some of them are free, agents from Erudite participate in science and technology projects. They devote themselves developing new medicines or weapons that are more powerful but more harmless. Dauntless is the department set up for field agents. They carry out various kinds of high risk missions or some undercover assignments. In Dauntless, agents' identities are remained unknown. Only the leaders of Dauntless have the access to know.

They don't have names so to speak. The only "names" they have in Divergent are codes. Tobias goes by Four; Zeke goes by Lord; Uriah goes by Snake; Shauna goes by clove. Normally, Zeke shouldn't have know Four's real name, but given that Zeke is Four's closest friend, it's not surprise that Four trusts him enough to tell him his story. Even tough agents need to talk to others, cause no one can live on his own all his life.

Recruited by the Dauntless after his graduation, Four moves to Washington, where its H.Q. locates. He never comes back to Chicago. Chicago holds too much memories and most of them aren't the pleasant ones. An abusive childhood gives him pain but nothing. He struggles to live, to be a better man than his father.

Up till now, he's learnt to compromise his feelings, blocking most of the emotions. But every time he goes to sleep, a certain pair of blue-grey eyes is hunting him. Yeah, like he said, _most of_ his emotions.

_Tris_.

A bitter smile spreads his face at the thought of her, the only person who could make him alive again. Tris is the only good memory in Chicago.

He left her anyway-not because he wanted to, but he _had to_. It isn't just about his father; it's also because of her safety. He needs to keep her safe.

However, much as he is dying to come back to her, telling her the reason why he left like that, with her tiny warm body wrapped around by his arms, pressed against his broad chest tightly, he can't. He can't take the risks of her ends up getting herself killed. Not after he found out that Tris had the ability to heal at least six times faster than other people.

_She's gifted_.

Normally, that should be a good thing. Who doesn't want to get better soon when they're injured? Nevertheless, the amazed looks you get from others may annoyed you, you'll still be happy about your "power".

Yet it turns out to be a naïve assumption when Dr. Jeanine Matthews shows up. she's one of the most smartest scientists in the world and earns lots of fortune. Matthews is known as a clever and kind person with a sympathetic heart. _On the surface_. Right,_ she's just a sanctimonious hypocrite inside_. She has bunches of agents who are willing to working for her on account of high pay. They scatter all over the world, gathering information about gifted people. She takes them and locks them up in order to collect their serums while does multiply experiments on them in some inhuman ways, using them as if they were some lab rats.

"The worst part is, the government knows what she's been up to for years, but can't arrest him for lacking evidence. Every time we think we're getting closer, she flees away. She created a new drug which can make the victims forget what they've been through in the lab when Matthews thinks they're useless and decides to let them step out of her labs. Besides, she uses dozens of documents to illegally make her litter dirty secrets legal." Marcus, one of the Divergent leaders, a.k.a. Four's father, once couldn't keep his mouth shut as that of a jar, and told him this when he was drunk. "We are planning to send agents in Matthews co., gathering intels, then, when the time comes, we shall arrest all of them." From that moment on, Four was determined to be an agent of Dauntless. Only if he becomes an agent does he have a chance to protect her.

* * *

Four considers that he can enjoy some reading before Zeke shows up at his door. He sits down on the sofa with his left elbow casually lying on cushions. Quickly adjusting himself, he brushes the thick book's gold stamping cover. It's Tris' latest novel, _Too Late_. Needless to say, he loves this book, though he just brought it back yesterday. Reading is always his favorite thing and Tris' books always come first on his favorite books list. There's no doubt that Tris is a good writer!

The book turns out to be more interesting than he originally expected. With the lapse of time, Four grows more fond of the story; eyes follow every words and lines, eagerly trying to guess what will happen next. The readers could never imagine what's going to happen if they're reading Tris' books. One of the many reasons why he loves her works.

His phone rings again as he's about to reach the end. Zeke. Now he really wants to shoot him.

"What?" "We've got a mission." Zeke says in a serious tone.

"What mission? Why do we have one now?"

"Max called me. It's an emergency. I thought you might be interested in this mission, so I requested you to be my partners in crime. Guess we'll have to cancel the party." Four understands what he's talking about at once. "Jeanine Matthews." "Yep. Get you butt out of your sofa and put the book down. You can read it later. Meet me at the twelfth floor, room 7 in thirty minutes." Zeke playfully orders. Hearing his words, Four automatically looks around. "How do you know I'm reading?" "Oh, man!" he laughs. "What does Four like to do when he is free? A) workout, B) reading Raven' books. No exception, baby, you're too predictable."

He stands up to get ready. "No, there's indeed one more thing. Cursing Zeke on his non-stop phone calls and endless parties." "Oh you just broke my heart." Zeke replies in a baby voice. "Oh, you sound like your brother, gross." Four taunts. "Ha, every funny. See you there, _Toby_!" "Again, don't ever call me that stupid name!" Four yells at the other end of the phone. Again, he's too late. Zeke hung up before he can protest.

It doesn't take too long for Four to get prepared. He changes into his black shirt and a pair of black tight workout pants. He then drives his car, heading to the Hub directly. As a part of the government, Divergent has a massive Hub.

Each section has two floors. Amity is on the first and second floors; the Abnegation has third and fourth floor; the Erudite follows next; and then the Candor; so the ninth and tenth floors belongs to Dauntless. The eleventh floor is set for the leaders. Four walks into the elevator and press the small black button written on a white number 12. The twelfth floor is used merely when agents need to operate a classified mission. All the things you're told in here must be kept secret.

He steps out as the door open, but suddenly realizes he's just arrived the tenth floor. So he steps back, along with a man waiting outside at the tenth floor.

"Eric." Four greets deadpanned. "Four." he nods in reply. "Same floor?" "Yeah." They don't say anything on the rest of their trip. Four feels suffocated for no reason. He shifts slightly, uncomfortably adjusting his watch, hoping they can reach the destination ASAP. The elevator stops, with the red light twinkling, indicating they're on the twelfth floor.

"Took you long enough!" Zeke smiles at Four as he opens the door. "Eric! Don't know you're on this mission." "Now you do." He closes the door behind him, walking to the front chair. "I'm in charge of this mission from now on." A smirk plays on his lips. "Now, gentlemen, shall we begin?" Zeke stares at him with a thoughtful smile. "Sure."

He taps on his tablets. "Our agents in her company say she recently has been carrying out a new project which requires lots of experimental subjects. Yet due to years of experiments, many of them are either died or useless. To make sure her project goes on well, she will need more money and 'lab rats'. So Matthews plans on holding a ball in Tahiti next Friday." Four looks up from the profiles. "To buy the volunteers and sell her drugs to some arm merchants in order to raise money unnoticeably?"

Zeke shakes his head. "If only it's that simple. Not only will she buy her 'lab rats', but she will also kidnap a girl in the ball." Four raises an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. "Tris Prior." Eric turns to face the screen. "That novelist." His heart drops. "What?" Eric continues. "Yes, I was as shocked as you when I heard it. We don't know why she wants her, but kidnapping someone in public is very risky. If Matthews fails, she will lose everything. Prior must be very special if she thinks it's worth to take such a risk." He mutters to himself. In the end, what scares him most eventually comes true. Jeanine Matthews finds out she's gifted. He should have known that she is resourceful. She'll find out sooner or later.

"What are we going to do?" he asks impassively. "Zeke, you'll be a waiter in the ball; find the 'package' she's going to buy, take them to the south side of the building, our team will take all of you out there. Four, go find Prior and keep her safe. She has to attend that damn ball because we don't want to alert the enemies. When the time comes, take her to the west side, Uriah will be there to help you. "If everything goes well we'll be able to put Matthews into jail." "If not?" "Our Beta team won't wait for you. They will leave with or without you. Well that means if you fail, you're all going to become Jeanine Matthews' new toys." Eric eyes the two, informing. "I'll get Uriah and Shauna. We can specify the details tomorrow morning. Meet me at room 5 at eight. You're dismissed."

Four notices the cruelty and coldness hidden in Eric's eyes while he looks at them. Weird, he thinks. Why would he looks at them like he wish their mission wouldn't go well? It must be his illusion. He shakes off the thoughts, walking out. He can deal with the mess later; for now, he is ready to go back home to read the ending of _Too Late_.

**A/N:** Hi again! Sorry for not updating so long! But I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for the errors I made. Any constructive criticism is appreciated!

_Thanks for all the reviews_! **o**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Met in the Mist of Morning**

Tris submerges into the water as her hands touch the edge of the swimming pool. She's immediately embraced by the cool water. The soft silk liquid gently touches her whole body, leading her to an relaxing illusion, as if the world outside the water doesn't exist. All the noise she just heard is sound-proved by the paradise she's just in. Signing contently, she pulls her head up for the need of fresh air.

She arrived at Tahiti yesterday, four days earlier. According to Christina, she can use this opportunity to relax herself. "Besides, Tahiti is really a beautiful place which has lovely beaches and sunshine everywhere. Oh, and you get to wear the black bikini we brought two days ago. Well, don't forget that see-through lingerie! You might need that! Lots of hot guys will be there, trust me!" Tris still blushes when recalling Chris' word. So as a result of Christina's over-enthusiasm, if you happened to pass by Tahiti last night, you could see a skinny little blonde dragging three luggage, which is half as large as her, trying desperately to call a cab to reach the hotel she booked yesterday.

Her arms and legs are still hurt now, but since she can do nothing in her room, she thinks she could use the hotel's swimming pool. This is one of the most luxury hotels. They have a really big swimming pool of course; though there're actually few persons choose to swim here. After all, it's Tahiti! The only reason why she's here is she doesn't know where she could go sightseeing. Why don't you go out to enjoy the warm sun and golden sands when you have the chance? Tris swimming a while then gets out of the pool, gasping heavily. She needs to find a guide if she indeed wants to explore the beauty of Tahiti.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep voice chuckles behind as Tris is stretching her arms, attempting to relax her muscles (though she barely has some). She stiffs; then subconsciously jumps away from where she originally stood.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He raises his hands up in surrender as she spins towards him, showing her that he's friendly enough to approach.

In front of her stands a tall well-built man with short black hair and a pair of matching brown eyes, smiling warmly down at her. Tris suspects that her heart skips a beat when she lays her eyes on him. Undoubtedly, he's handsome and muscular. She can vaguely see the muscles under his shirt. But he instantly reminds her of someone. _T__obias_. He looks so like Tobias despite his brown eyes and dark hair. _N__o, it can__'__t be_. She tells herself. It's not like Tobias is alive anymore- she assumes he is dead now that she hasn't heard from him for a long time. No one in their past lives knows anything about Tobias, not a clue. So it must be just another stranger standing in here.

Nearly all the unpleasant feelings fad away and she finds herself stutters to find the right words. "Oh, um, it's OK, I assume. It's fine." A beautiful smile spreads on his face again, "I'm Four." she obviously feels his eyes roaming over her body, which makes her blushes hardly. "I'm Tris Prior." He leans down to grab her tower. "Here, put it on, or you'll probably get sick later. And I know who you are, the famous and beautiful writer in U.S.."

Now her face can definitely fry an egg. So she quickly changes the subjects. "Your name is Four? Like a number?" "Yes. Kind of fun, isn't it?" a flash of sadness appears in his eyes and is gone the next second, making Tris wonder if she's seeing things.

"Unique." She adds quietly. _A__nd it__'__s something Tobias might like to do too, she thinks._ He smirks with his arms crossing on his chest. "Wow, I take that as a compliment. Thanks. It's not like I can get praised everyday because of my name. Now, may I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She offers him a sweet smile, walking to the bar not far from the pool with him.

Time flies as Tris and Four spend their day together. He shows her around, volunteers to be her Tahiti guide and takes her to some of the most beautiful shores. When dawn comes, they're sitting side by side at the edge of the blue sea, letting small waves patting their bare feet. The sun is burning behind the clouds and everything is embraced by orange flaring light. Warm and moist breeze gently brushes Tris' hair, making her more noticeable.

"It's beautiful." Tris bends her arms, looking at the fainted horizon. "If only I could live here forever." Four watches her intensively. She looks so cozy sitting on the beach; her knees are now brought up to her chest and few strays of sunset glows are dancing at the tip of her delicate nose. She's still the same Tris he remembers- smart, brave, pretty. Sadly he himself is not the same Tobias anymore. He becomes more lethal and determined and cold-blooded. He can kill someone with his bare hands in four seconds without hesitation (as long as he doesn't look in to the person's eyes). Four isn't willing to think how she'll react when she knows Four is Tobias, but he suspects that she's already linked the two men together. There's a high percentage that she might think of _him_ when they first met, for he saw a hint of recognition in her ravishing blue-grey eyes. Changing his last name and wearing contacts lenses as well as dying his hair aren't very helpful in this situation.

Yet for now, he just wants to enjoy their moment. He probably won't be with Tris anyway. She wouldn't be happy to stay with him once she know the truth, so why not enjoy every second when she's by his side?

Tris turns to look at Four, only to find he's contemplating. "Four, may I ask you something? I feel like you've known me but I barely know you." He averts his eyes, "So how about a little 'get to know each other' game?" Four bumps his right hand into the sea, slashing water on Tris mischievously. "I'm in."

"Hi!" she protests, annoyed by what he did, but laughs seconds later. She quickly "rewards" Four with her wet hands. He glides to the other side, so she misses her target perfectly. "Come on, Trissy. Next time you want to attack someone, aim first. Blindly attack isn't the most effective way to knock you opponent out." He teases her arrogantly with a goofy smile plays on his lips. Tris pouts. "Boastful asshole."

Then she comes up with an idea. She flashes a sweet smile to him while straightens herself, hiding both of her hands behind and slowly approaches her enemy. Meanwhile, Four is a little more distracted by her cute smile than he cares to admit, though the trained-agent part of him tells him to stay put and be alarmed.

"Back to my 'question' game. What is your most favorite color?" Tris kneels in front of him, straddling her legs on either side of his thighs in case he tries to run away from her evil plan. The neckline of her top lowers, revealing little of her cleavage. Her small curves sways softly, making Four swallows hard. After all, he's a _guy_, for god's sake. Ration tells him to move, she must be planning something. Yet he can't even utter a word, let alone move his muscles. "B-Black." "Um." She leans her upper body closer, nearly making Four, the legend of Dauntless who only has four fears, flinch.

Then she chicly runs her hands on his chest up and down. Four's heart beat quickens. "You prefer cats or dogs?" her hands are now wrapping around his nape, instructing him to lie down. He can do nothing but comply like a good puppy. "Dogs?" his voice is huskier than normal, but now his mind is blank and staring at her captivated eyes while putting his hands on her tiny waist automatically is all he manages to do.

Once her hands touch the water under him, Tris untwists them from him, and the next thing Four knows is water shoved right on his face constantly, with Tris' laughter ringing above him. Oh. If the gang sees the fierce Four is being attacked by a petite girl, they will probably use it to tease him. Actually, he likes to cheer Tris up even that means he has to get the harmless but stupid water attack, but now, he's not planning to let her have her way. So he flips them in one swift move, exchanging their position. It catches her off guard. Tris yelps in surprise, grasping his shirt for dear life with wide eyes.

Four's mouth twitches at the corner. "Nice try. But now you're totally wet too. What a pity." Tris bites her inside cheeks; chest rises and falls heavily. She _really_ wants to wipe that stupid smile off his face. "You are a _dead_ man."

He stands up, pulling her out of the water and sticks his tongue out at her childishly. "Try me." She scoffs, pumping her fists at him and gritting her teeth. "Four and whatever-your-last-name-is, you're dead!"

Four laughs and instantly begin to running away from a furious Tris.

Soft sunlight embraces them as they are chasing around and laughing, creating a beautiful serenity in this quiet and modest island. He hasn't felt so happy and carefree for a very long time. Maybe that's the ideal life for him, Four thinks. Staying at a tranquil shore, living a placid life without shooting or killing, he gets to live with the most beautiful girl, Tris, in the world. He chuckles about the last part. Tris is going to be the death of him.

After their crazy get-together game, Four insists that she should have dinner with him. "You said you want to know me, this is a good chance."

"OK." She laughs and nods considerably.

"I'll get you at 7:30, if that is good? I know there's a French restaurant. Their food is delicious."

He walks Tris to her hotel room. "So, see you later?" Tris nods and awkward silence falls in the hallway. She twists her hands. "So-" Four looks at her, with pure encouragement in his eyes. "So I really have a good time today, thanks."

"I kind of enjoy myself too. I guess I'll see you around?" he pauses, trying to find the right words to express himself, but finally gives in for his poor expressing skill. "Bye." He shoves his hands in his pocket. "Bye." She waves and watches him walks away.

Closing the door behind, she jumps onto her queen size bed, with her head buried in a large pillow. "What did I do!" she groans. To her, today is a crazy day. She met a man who has an almost exact same face as Tobias, and he somehow becomes her personal tour guide, then they had a good time together; after that he asked her out and she said yes without many hesitation…

The weirdest thing is, she barely knows him but he seems like he's been known her for a long time. And up till now, she still hasn't even know who this mysterious Four is. However, she is determined to find out who he really is.

He can't be Tobias, she knows that for sure; but he does like an updated version of Tobias. Every time they talk, Tris mistakes him as the guys she once loved. Being around him makes her feel safe. He's attractive and she can tell that she has the same affection on him too. She doesn't know what to say when the next time she sees him, but she can't tell him that's because he reminds her of her ex-boyfriend. That is not appropriate. Besides, she doesn't think he will feel happy talking about her ex. Tris suddenly is a little bit scared to meet him- she is afraid that she maybe fall all over for him, just like the way she did when she first met Tobias.

**A/N: Hi guys! ****L****ong time no see! ****I'****m really sorry for not updating the story so long, again. ****B****ut ****I**** hope you understand that ****I**** am really very busy lately. ****I**** have lots of exams and ****I**** don****'****t have much time to write! ****I'****ll still be every busy in these few weeks, so please be patient with me and ****I**** will update as soon as ****I**** can.**

**P****lease R&amp;R!**

**Any constructive criticism is appreciated!**

_**T**__**hanks for all the reviews**_**! o**


End file.
